Reflexos e Reflexões
by Weasel-Baby
Summary: Ginny pensava que sua vida não poderia ficar pior. Isto, até uma travessura de seus irmãos faça com que ela viva sua vida inversamente. O que ela pensara ser impossível agora é real. Ela está do outro lado do espelho, onde seus melhores amigos estão volta
1. Chapter 1

_**Reflexos e Reflexões**_

Resumo: Ginny pensava que sua vida não poderia ficar pior. Isto, até uma travessura de seus irmãos faça com que ela viva sua vida inversamente. O que ela pensara ser impossível agora é real. Ela está do outro lado do espelho, onde seus melhores amigos estão voltados contra ela. Onde todos são o oposto da verdade. E uma vez que Ginny está de volta, ela descobre que nem sempre podemos confiar no que vemos, pois muitas vezes, nossos olhos nos traem.

_Para Belinha... _

_Que esteve sempre aqui quando eu precisei..._

**Capítulo Um:**

_Parece estranho. Nunca pensei que irritar meus irmãos pudesse mudar o rumo da minha vida. Era dia 10 de agosto, véspera do meu aniversário..._ _Como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o suficiente, com o Harry que não olha na minha cara, e meu irmão que não para de trocar os beijos mais nojentos com a Mione na minha frente, mamãe _ainda _chorando pelo cantos toda vez que sente falta de Perce... Meus pais decidiram fazer uma "festinha" aqui na Toca pra comemorar meus 16 anos... Ridículo... Eles até chamaram aquele pessoal idiota da escola... Na maioria amigos do meu irmão... E ainda por cima—_

- Ginny! Arrume a cama extra para Hermione dormir com você!

_Minha mãe... Bem o dever me chama..._

- Tá... - Ginny subiu as escadas até seu quarto e começou armar uma cama de mal jeito.

- Irmãzinha, irmãzinha... Onde estão seus modos? - perguntou Fred encostando-se na porta.

- Desse jeito não vai sobrar cama pra Hermione dormir! - comentou Jorge casualmente imitando o gesto do irmão.

- Não importa, já terminei. - disse indo em direção a eles - Com, licença?

- Hm, deixe-me ver... Não!

- Fred...!

- Mas que pouco caso, eu sou Fred! - disse Jorge. Ou melhor corrigindo, Fred.

- Tanto faz, você são iguais! - retrucou irritada.

- É aí, bebê, que você se engana... - disse um deles (qualquer um, não vale a pena insistir em qual).

- Argh! - então, Ginny fez aquilo que fazia de melhor. Uma azaração para bicho-papão.

- Sua...! - disse o ruivo caído no chão.

- Ok, mocinha, já chega. - disse o outro indo em sua direção - está na hora de você aprender uma lição.

- Ha! Claro! Fique onde está Fred... Ou Jorge, tanto faz... Hey, pára! Soltem-me vocês dois! - isto porque ela se  
encontrava agora, suspensão no ar, erguida cada lado por um dos gêmeos. - Que diabos vocês pretendem fazer comigo? Eu exijo que me ponham no chão agoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Que fique claro para todos os espectadores, que eles não a puseram no chão. Em vez disso, eles atiraram Ginny em seu espelho. Você esperaria que a garota caísse em cima do mesmo, quebrando-o em diversos pedaços. Entretanto, pode-se dizer que não foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

Por que quando Ginny deu por si, ela estava em seu quarto e seus irmãos não estavam mais lá. Mas havia outra coisa que ela não conseguia entender. Porque tudo parecia tão... Diferente? E Porque estava no chão?  
Isto ela pode perceber assim que se levantou. Estava errado. Estava tudo errado. Bom, de certa forma não estava errado, por assim dizer... Mas estava tudo... Ao contrário. É, era isso. Definitivamente. Tudo estava exatamente o oposto de como deveria der. Procurou sua varinha no bolso de seu jeans, onde sempre á deixava. Mas surpreendeu-se ao não encontrá-la.

- Fred! Jorge! Eu vou MATAR vocês! - disse e saiu correndo pela porta e virando à direita. Exceto que, a escada não estava à direita. O armário estava. E bem... Não é necessário comentar que ela estava correndo rápido e...

- OUCH! Isso dói!

- Ginevra! GINEVRA! Que diabos está acontecendo? - era a voz de seu pai. Exceto que... Céus! Nunca vira Arthur Weasley tão exasperado. Assim que ele emergiu no corredor, pode escutar o som de pés batendo por toda a casa, provavelmente para ver o que deixara seu pai tão irritado.

- Desculpe pai. Eu caí...

- Ha! Agora além de burra virou cega, também? Olhe a bagunça que você fez! - e com isso apontou para o armário, que tinha várias toalhas e roupas espalhadas pelo chão e por cima de Ginny.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Papai... - não. Agora ela tinha de estar sonhando. Aquele não poderia ser...

- Percy? - era impossível! Ele estava usando um traje de padre, carregando uma bíblia em sua mão esquerda.

- Sim, Ginny? - "Ginny". Era possível se concluir que as coisas estavam fugindo se seu controle.

- Ah... Nada...

- Tsc... Ginevra estúpida... Sempre se metendo em confusão... - disse Fred. Ou seria Jorge?

- Com certeza... - confirmou o outro gêmeo - Arrume logo essa bagunça e ponha umas roupas descentes. Hoje iremos à Mansão Malfoy.

- O quê? Fazer o que?

- Ginevra! Oh Deus, me perdoe! - Molly Weasley estava magra. Subnutrida, com certeza. Mas não parecia doente. Parecia de... Mas não era possível. Ou era? Seria mesmo Molly Weasley capaz de fazer dieta? - Hoje é sexta, criança! - as expressões no rosto da ruiva passaram de espantas para assustadas - Eu sei, eu sei... O tempo passa rápido mesmo... Parece que foi ontem a nossa última visita à Draco e Narciza. Lúcio, que Deus o tenha. - completou fazendo um sinal que Ginny se lembrava de ter visto em uma missa trouxa que seu pai a levara uma vez.

- Então eu acho que eu... Vou me arrumar...?

- Certo Ginevra. Vá logo. - Rony? Por que estava tão frio? Sem mais uma palavra, deu meia volta quando um braço a segurou.

- Aonde pensa que vai com toda essa alegria? - perguntou Arthur franzindo o cenho - Pensa que vai escapar de arrumar essa bagunça?

- Certo... Fred, Jorge, me devolvam a minha varinha, por favor. - essa, definitivamente, não foi uma coisa bem-recebida pela família.

- O quê? Agora você deu pra colecionar gravetos? - sua varinha, um graveto? O que estava acontecendo?

- Ok gente, brincadeira acabou. - disse ela pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Ginny.

- Perce! Lógico que sabe!Varinhas, corujas, vassouras, não me diga que eu estou louca, porque eu sei que não estou! - agora, seu rosto estava num tom de vermelho escarlate - Por Merlin nós somos... - ela não foi capaz de completar. É claro! Tudo fazia sentido. Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções passou pelos olhos de Ginevra Weasley naquele momento. Tudo estava ao contrário. Seu quarto, sua casa, as personalidades de seus parentes... Tudo indicava uma coisa, e apenas uma coisa - Céus! Nós somos trouxas!

- Escute aqui mocinha... - começou seu pai, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma buzina - Conversamos sobre isso depois. E você pode arrumar isso aqui depois também. Já estamos em cima da hora.

- Ok... - respondeu um tanto incerta. Entrou no seu qurto oposto. Levou alguns instantes até que percebesse onde era seu armário. Quando abriu, teve uma surpresa maior do que poderia esperar. Suas roupas eram simplesmente horríveis. Roupas de trouxas. Depois de cogitar um pouco sobre qual roupa deveria usar, optou por uma saia branca, rodada até seus joelhos e uma blusa verde. Colocou um tipo de sapato que já havia visto nas trouxas... Tais de "dansalhas" ou coisa do gênero.

Saiu do quarto tomando cuidado para não errar o caminho até a porta de entrada. O único problema era; sua família não estava mais lá. Apenas um carro preto extremamente cumprido. Dirigiu-se ao acento ao lado do motorista, mas quando tentou abrir a porta, esta estava trancada. Ao notar sua presença, o motorista saiu do carro pela porta que Ginny estivera tentando abrir. Desviou da garota e abriu uma das portas traseiras para que ela pudesse entrar.

O caminho lhe pareceu durar cerca de vinte minutos. Não fora capaz de reconhecer nenhum dos lugares pelos quais estava passando. Talvez porque tudo estivesse invertido. Talvez porque a Mansão Malfoy não fosse construída para ser encontrada com facilidade. Talvez porque ainda estivesse pasma de que era trouxa e estava a caminho da mansão de um dos maiores Comensais da Morte que já existiram. Exceto que; neste mundo, os Comensais da Morte provavelmente não existiam.

Quando chegou à Mansão Malfoy, não pode deixar de admirar sua beleza. Tinha um estilo inglês colonial como Ginny só havia visto em filmes. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia envelhecida... Morta... Triste. Bateu incerta na porta. Não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer. Quem a receberia? Certamente que não seria um Elfo Doméstico. Talvez um mordomo? É Definitivamente, seria recebida por mordom-

Ginny teve de deixar seus pensamentos de lado ao ouvir o trinco da porta estalando. E principalmente, não pode pensar em mais nada quando viu quem a recepcionava.

- Boa tarde, Ginevra.

N/A: Hey People! O que acharam? Eu 'tô meio que sem prática em matéria de escrever, mas eu pretendo voltar direitinho... O que estiver em itálico, é uma narração Ginny... Meio que como um diário... E então passa pra memória dela. Idéia, se ficar ruin, avisem! Não prometo atualizações rápidas, mas prometo fazer o possível! Por favor, essa idéia foi meio louca da minha parte, então eu gostaria MESMO de saber o que vocês acharam... Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois:**

_É claro que eu tinha de estar maluca mesmo... Eu não poderia ser uma trouxa... Porque... Porque eu sou bruxa, oras! De sangue-puro! Ah meu Merlin! Eu não acredito no que eu acabei de dizer! Eu to parecendo o Malfoy! Ridículo... _

_Ah... Onde eu estava? Ah, sim... Eu tinha acabado de chegar na mansão Malfoy..._

- Boa tarde, Ginevra. – foi tudo o que Draco Malfoy disse antes de adentrar na mansão, deixando-a parada na porta. Um tanto tímida Ginny seguiu o caminho que o loiro acabara de fazer. Ela tinha de portar corretamente. Se os Weasleys e os

Malfoys se odeiam do outro lado, eles certamente eram amigos neste lado.

Mas não pode deixara de ficar confusa quando entrou na Sala de Estar. Narciza olhou-a com desgosto da cabeça aos pés e murmurou um "Boa Tarde" ou coisa parecida. Em seguida, voltou para sua conversa com seus pais.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny procuraram Draco Malfoy pela sala. Ele estava conversando com Ronald como se eles fossem melhores amigos. E talvez eles realmente fossem. Devia estar na mesma série de um colégio trouxa, ou seja, lá aonde as trouxas fossem quando têm 17 anos...

- Tá olhando por que, tampinha? – perguntou Ronald.

- Na-nada. – pobre Ginny... Sempre tão boa... Talvez nem sempre. Mas nunca tratara alguém mal simplesmente porque lhe apetecera. Ou tratara?

- É Draco, parece que a minha irmã idiota ainda não superou a paixonite por você... – comentou um dos gêmeos sério.

- Não sei por quê... – respondeu o garoto casualmente – Eu nunca lhe dei o menos motivo para que acreditasse que eu sentiria algo além de desprezo por ela.

- Woah! – a garota não conseguiu conter seu espanto.

- Que é agora, Ginevra? – provocou Draco – Será que não consegue fazer um comentário descente?

- Me deixe em paz, Malfoy... – se limitou a dizer.

- Malfoy? Agora é Malfoy? – Ron parecia realmente indignado – Porque pelo que eu me lembro, até ontem era Draquinho!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ronald! – disse Draco – Ninguém me chama assim desde o Jardim de Infância!

_Jardim de Infância? _Que diabos era isso? E porque Malfoy estava tão grosso, tão insuportável, tão convencido, tão... Bem, tão Malfoy, sem dúvidas. Tinha de pensar... Mas não podia pensar! Como poderia? Era trouxa, era odiada por todos que a conheciam, era apaixonada por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy, que por ironia do destino era o melhor amigo de seu irmão. Certamente que havia certa semelhança com sua vida real... Mas lá, o melhor amigo de seu irmão era Harry Potter. Gentil, corajoso, atencioso, educado... E não como Malfoy.

Como Malfoy? E como _é _Draco Malfoy afinal de contas? Porque ele lhe parecia igual exceto pelo fato de se dar bem com sua família? Porque a tratava mal? O Malfoy que conhecia certamente a tratava mal também. Então por que este não era ao menos educado.

- Ginevra? GINEVRA! – Fred/Jorge gritou segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Hã? – sem ter o consentimento, Ginny estivera, até o presente momento, em pé no meio da sala, olhando vidrada para Draco Malfoy. Lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Por Deus menina! – disse o loiro levantando-se - Venha aqui. – disse puxando pelo braço.

Ginny se deixou levar até o Hall de entrada, onde podia ouvir seus irmãos discutindo entre si e sua mãe se desculpando a Narciza Malfoy. As vozes ficaram abafadas uma vez que Draco fechou uma porta por onde tinha acabado de passar. Durante algum tempo ele ficou simplesmente andando, mostrando-se impaciente. Até que depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

- Por que, Ginevra?

- Por que o quê, Malfoy?

- Pare de me chamar de Malfoy! Céus! – ele olhava fixamente para ela. Ginny encarou aqueles olhos de vidro e se surpreendeu em ver que dentro deles havia algo que nunca vira nos olhos de ninguém. Ódio. Puro ódio. – Garota idiota! Você é uma vergonha para seus pais! Por que não se comporta como uma pessoa normal, hã?

- Não entendo o que está dizendo, Mal—Draco. – Ginny realmente não entendia. Seus pais sempre tiveram orgulho dela. Porque deixariam de ter? – Quero dizer... Entendo. Mas não vejo como.

- Você – disse ele levantando um dedo e apontando para ela – nunca teve uma mente sã, Ginevra. Eu não esperaria nada mais de você.

- Mas o que foi que eu _fiz_?

- Você realmente não sabe? – Ginny acenou negativamente – Certo... Pra início de conversa... Você deveria estar na clínica, Ginevra. Como foi pra casa? – não houve resposta – Esqueça... Ginevra... Você é doente mental. Você tem esquizofrenia.

- O quê? – nunca ouvira falar de tal doença. O que seria?

- Isso mesmo, _Ginny_, você é esquizofrênica.

- O que é isso? – Draco colocou as mãos na cintura impacientemente.

- Você é louca, Ginevra. Você fala com pessoas que não existem, diz coisas sem nexo para as pessoas, tem acessos de raiva, se corta... Parece um animalzinho!

Ok. Draco Malfoy chegou aonde queria. Ginny escancarou a porta da frente e agora estava correndo pela rua. O garoto deu um sorriso triunfante voltou à sala.

- Onde está a garota, filho? – quis saber Narciza.

- Ela decidiu ir pra casa... – disse simplesmente. Não tinha a menor intenção de revelar que sua casa era o ultimo lugar para onde ela iria.

Ginny estava correndo pelas suas quando trombou com uma menina um pouco mais alta que ela.

- Me desculpe—Mione? – não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Mione! A pessoa mais brilhante, mais inteligente que conhecia... Sentiu um calor bom dentro de si. Hermione iria lhe tirar dali.

- Quem é você? Como sabe quem eu sou? – ou não. Neste mundo, Hermione não tinha a menor idéia de quem ela era. Nunca iria lhe ajudar. Era inútil...

- Você provavelmente nem me conhece... Eu te conheço de outro lugar... – as expressões no rosto da garota não mudaram – Me desculpe, por, hm, trombar com você. Adeus... – a ruiva deu a volta na outra garota. Ia recomeçar a correr e a chorar quando alguém a segurou pelo pulso.

- Espere! – disse Hermione – Você disse que me conhece de outro lugar... Você me conhece do – então ela abaixou sua voz até um sussurro – Mundo Bruxo?

- É! Hermione, você é bruxa!

- Não. – _não._ A palavra ecoou na mente de Ginny por um tempo. Hermione era nascida trouxa e era bruxa... Portanto... Neste mundo seus pais eram bruxos e ela era – Um aborto.

- Ah... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Depois de alguns minutos retomou a fala – Ouça. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu... Eu não sou daqui.

- Você é estrangeira? – Ginny deu um sorriso triste e contou sua teoria de como viajara para um mundo onde as coisas eram exatamente o oposto do que deveriam ser. Quando terminou, não pode deixar de notar que Hermione parecia confusa.

- Você entendeu?

- Mais ou menos... – suas esperanças a enganaram de novo. Hermione era _burra._ _Burra_ como uma porta. – Mas eu acho que conheço alguém que pode lhe ajudar. Ele é muito sábio.

Mesmo temendo que os conceitos de sabedoria de Hermione não parecessem dignos de atenção, Ginny não tinha escolha, a não ser segui-la. Ginny perdeu a noção do tempo em quanto caminhavam. Estava tentando pensar. Porque Fred e Jorge fariam uma coisa tão ruim com ela? Só porque foi um pouquinho mal-criada? Não era justo. Não era justo mesmo.

N/A: Hey People! Este capítulo 'tá mais curto... Mas o outro vai ser maior, prometo. Eu queria aproveitar para avisar o pessoal que está aí roendo as unhas esperando uma cena _real _D/G que me perdoem... Ainda vai demorar... Comentem, por favor! Beijos...


End file.
